Plague Inc. Conception Wiki:Policies
Synopsis This is a wiki where you can express all sorts of ideas for the popular mobile game Plague Inc.! Whether it's an idea for a new type of plague, a scenario, a new gene, a new mechanic that affects gameplay, or even an idea for a new game in the series, or any crazy thing you can think of that's related to Plague Inc., is all acceptable! However, we still have rules, or Policies. Policies 'are the most important part of the wiki. All users, and contributors are expected to follow these policies, not doing so has its consequences. Here are the policies for Plague Inc. Conception Wiki. 1. User Policies '1.1. - Be Fair To Everyone Everyone has their own ideas and have the rights to comment on your conception. No one has significantly more rights than anyone, and you shouldn't order other users just because you're higher-ranked than them. '1.2. - Respect' Be respectful to everyone and don't bully or annoy others. This is a friendly wiki. Unintentional annoyance will be forgiven if you follow what people advises afterwards. '1.3. - One to One' Everyone should have one account and one editor; that's all. You can contact Wikia to change your username if you want to, especially if your current/past username is badly recognized (like Wackycreeper15/LoverofAllThingsCute's case). '1.4. - User Processing' Be nice to new users and contributors; considerate. Any act of bullying or heavily criticizing a new user just because he/she hasn't get used to our rules, traditions and system yet will be warned and punished if needed to. Helping new users to get used to the wiki's community and system would be much appreciated. '1.5 - Everyone is Equal' All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally, and no one editor is more important than anyone else. Everyone's opinion is weighted as equal. 2. Wiki And Community Policies '2.1. - Voting' Everyone is allowed to vote on polls. Feel free to choose your choice. However, on important polls, you would need to "vote" by commenting in the comment section, in order to prevent cheating. '2.2. - Country Language' This wiki is an English wiki. There will be NO other languages or formatting since other users can't translate or clearly comprehend them. However if you use a little amount of another language for humor and translate it yourself in the same comment/post so everyone can understand it, it's legal, but excessive use is not recommended. '2.3. - Discussions' Please don't delete the discussion page on articles. If you urgently want to delete it, contact the administratoror the bureaucrat. The same applies to forum threads and message wall messages. '2.3.1. - Thread reopening' If a thread has been closed, please do not use any exploit to reopen it. However, if you urgently want to revive it, contact the contact the administrator or the bureaucrat and state the reason for the reopening. '2.4. - No Threats' Don't threaten anyone in this wiki. If you have good reasons, then you can warn (not threaten) other users though, whether you're an admin or not. '2.5. - Advertising' If you're gonna advertise something in this wiki, then you can, BUT please advertise under these rules: *'2.5.1. Advertise/Introduce Politely' - Don't advertising just by saying "Come here: (post link)" or by shouting, that's very annoying and impolite, and may be considered spam. *'2.5.2. Know What You're Doing' - If you're gonna advertise/introduce something, then please first make sure you have an acceptable knowledge of it. Don't just advertise something then when people ask about it, you can't answer their questions. *'2.5.3. Don't Repeat Your Advertisements' - Don't repeat your advertisements again and again unnecessarily, that's extremely annoying, especially if an user has stated that he/she doesn't care about what you're advertising for. *'2.5.4. On the Topic' - If you're gonna advertise something on another page, make sure your advertisement is related to the topic of that page you are posting the link on. If you advertisement doesn't fit the topic of that page, then please make a separate blog post for your advertisement. If your advertisement violates any of the rules above, then it'll be flagged as spam and you may get a warning or a block. 3. Page Policies 3.1. Everyone can Create - Everyone has the rights to make conceptions as long as he/she is not blocked. 3.2. Comment - Feel free to comment on other people's pages, but do not shout, scream, insult, spam, vandalize or inserting inappropriate content (drugs, sex, heavy violence, etc.), or simply, Section 4 rules are applied to the comment section. 3.3. Rating - As this is an idea wiki, you're allowed to rate people's conceptions using your own criteria, or you can follow the criteria of famous "critics", it's up to you. However, hater ratings are counted as spam if no proper reasons are stated. 3.4. Author's Full Rights - The author of a conception has full rights to do whatever he/she wants to do with that page, including editing, deletion, adding content, removing content, giving other users permissions to edit, spam, etc. whatever. However, if an author decides to make his/her page a public page, then no one has full rights on that page. 3.5. Editing - You can edit your own pages or public pages however you want, but since this is an ideas wiki, you're NOT allowed to change the content of other users' pages in any form, unless it's just a grammar fix or typo fix. You can edit other users' pages though, if: *The author of the page has given you permission personally. *The author of the page has stated that anyone can edit it, thus making it a public page. *The page is made as a "compilation" page for others to post their small ideas of that particular category (for example: List of Genes ), thus also making it a public page. 3.6. Spam and Vandalism - Obviously, don't spam, vandalize, or inserting irrelevant information in other users' conceptions pages. You can spam and vandalize your own pages though,... but no one in their right mind would do it. 3.7. Badgehunting - Don't make continuous edits on pages that are useless and/or very minor just for getting badges. It's very annoying and will result in a warning and sometimes a block. If it's not intentional and you really did forget something then it's tolerable, unless you do it too much. 3.8. Copying - If you copy other users' conceptions or pictures blatantly without good reasons, your conceptions can easily get deleted (see below) at best, and you may even get a warning or a block at worse, if you repeat it for multiple conceptions. You can remake a conception of another user though, only if that user has given you permission. 3.9. Joke Conceptions 3.9.1. Joke Conception is not a trash can - Joke Conceptions are meant to be a non-serious, humorous conception. Please follow these rules or the violating conceptions will be speedy deleted: *'3.9.1-1. Purposeful' - Joke Conceptions are not made in random for article edits. Make sure when you make a joke conception, it has a purpose or a target to joke at. *'3.9.1-2. Reasonable' - Joke Conceptions are not used as a junkyard of spamming, which thus should not include unreasonably unbalanced stats just for fun. It's the readers who should get the humor, not only the creators. 3.9.2./3.10.1-3.2.1 Not a reason of deletion defense - Joke Conception is not a reason for illegitimate delete requests, as aforementioned, Joke Conception is not a trash can, but a category supposedly for humor. 3.10. Deletion of Pages 3.10.1. Every Conception is Good - Well, they may not be technically good by public opinion, but no one, including admins and bureaucrats, are permitted to delete pages just because they think the conception is "bad" or because other users told them to. However, conceptions can still be deleted if: *'3.10.1-1 Empty Conceptions' - If the "conception" page is empty or only has 1 or 2 sentences that actually make no sense at all, it will be speedy deleted. *'3.10.1-2 Doesn't follow policies' - If a conception page is violating policies, such as the Content Policies, it will be speedy deleted. *'3.10.1-3 Many Deletion Requests' - If a conception page has got 3 more legitimate deletion requests from different users than the number of legitimate defenses, a 1-day period will be triggered by an admin. During that period, the author of the page can improve his/her conception or give reasons to "defend" the conception. If the defense/improvement is still not accepted by other users or if there's no defense/improvement at all, the page will be deleted. **'3.10.1-3.1 Legitimate Delete Requests' - A delete request is called "legitimate" if that delete request comes with a true, clear reason to delete, not hater reason or just simply no real reason. All the "illegitimate" delete requests will be ignored. **'3.10.1-3.2 Defense' - An user can also defend a conception against delete requests, also with legitimate reasons. A page will only be marked for deletion once the number of legitimate delete requests is at least 3 units more than the number of legitimate defenses (note that all illegitimate delete requests/defenses will be ignored), and it'll be unmarked for deletion once the number of defenses rise before it gets deleted. Also, please note that a defense is not a "delreqdelreq", so don't refer to it as that! **'3.10.1-3.3 Deleting Delete Requests or Defenses' - If an user changes his/her mind, he/she can cancel his/her delete request or defense at any time. *'3.10.1-4 Self-Deletion' - If an author of a page requests a deletion to his/her own conception, it'll get deleted. *'3.10.1-5 Already Used '- If the proposed "conception" is already used in one of the Plague Inc. games, it'll be deleted. However, improvements on existing mechanics are still accepted. If the conception is used AFTER it's posted here, then it won't get deleted, but instead will get a "Dream Comes True" medal. *'3.10.1-6 Obvious Copy' - If a conception is an obvious and full copy of another conception without adding anything new, that conception can easily be deleted based on public opinion. *'3.10.1-7 Already Legitimately Deleted '- If a conception has been previously deleted legitimately, and is created without any major improvements, that conception can be instantly deleted again, and the user can be warned or punished at worst. 3.11. Adoption of Pages 3.11.1. The Time to Adopt -''' If you want to improve a conception whose author has been '''inactive for 30 days or more, you can contact a Conception Master to ask for permission to adopt it and make it yours. However, you must follow these rules: *'3.11.2. Inherited Rights -' When you've adopted a conception, you can freely edit that conception as long as you don't break the points below, and you're free to give any user permissions to edit the page, just like the author. *'3.11.3. Non-inherited Rights -' When you've adopted a conception, unlike its author, you're NOT permitted to spam or vandalize the page, and if you delreq the conception, it WON'T be counted as an author delreq, it'll only be counted as a normal delreq, and you'll have to clearly state your reasons like usual. *'3.11.4. The Basic Conception Stays -' When you've adopted a page, you are NOT allowed to change or remove any content that signify that conception, as well as ideas that make the conception creative and different from others. If you do, it'll be counted as vandalism. You're free to change any content that are not this significant though. 3.12. Non-mainspace Page Policies 3.12.1. - Template Policies -''' Before you make a template, be sure that it follows the following rules: :'3.12.1-1. - Used more than once -' A template is, literally, a shape that is patterned for cutting and stuff. Therefore it is not a piece of page that has only one use, but is, or may be used for multiple times. :'3.12.1-2. - For Public -' If you are going to make a template, you must be sure that it is not only for yourself, but for the community to use. :'3.12.1-3. - Not Prefabricated -' Similar to conceptions, do not make a template that is same as another template, but with a minor change. :'3.12.1-4. - Purposeful -' Do not create ASCII art, and different versions of one template, just for style. Violating this can be breaking '''3.11.1-2 - For Public and 3.11.1-3. - Not prefabricated -''' as well in certain cases. '3.12.2. - Category Policies -' Similarly, before you make a new category, be sure that it follows the following rules: *'3.12.2-1. - Covers a wide range -' Unlike templates, if categories are not used widely, as the number of pages is large, categories will thus be overly created. Therefore if you are going to make a category, you must be sure that it can be applied to number of conceptions. *'3.12.2-2. - Not for one -' Again, because of the number of the conception is still increasingly large, you cannot make one category for one specific conception, such as "Plague Types that survive well in Greenland", which if made for all conceptions, the amount of categories will be unnecessarily huge. *'3.12.2-3. - Not personal -' This doesn't mean that your category must contain others' conceptions, but that it is not a category for all of your own conceptions, which can be counted as badgehunt. '3.12.3. - Correct Use -' Do not use any templates or categories incorrectly, such as a or at a comment, or a at a normal conception. The correct use of the templates can be found at the template page, in the manual provided. 3.13. Licensing Policies '''3.13.1. Use of a conception License is a system to protect conception misuse. All conceptions has a Nomral License unless stated specifically. '3.13.2. License Ranks' There are a few different types of License, which has different restrictions respectively. To set up an license, you have use the corresponding license template. '3.13.2-1. Public License' If a public license is used in a conception, uses and modifications are freely permitted. '3.13.2-2. Adjustable License' If an adjustable license is used in a conception, external modification (modified to suit one conception) is allowed, while internal modification (editing original conception) are not allowed. '3.13.2-3. Normal License' Unlicensed (or with normal license) conceptions can be used for story-wise or game-wise. However, the whole conception cannot be modified in any way, either internally or externally. '3.13.2-4. Story-Only License' If a conception has the Story-Only license, said conception can only be referred to story-wise if used in another conception without direct permission, but can't be integrated gameplay-wise (like putting into a Special Mission's rounds and such). '3.13.2-5. Restricted License' If a restricted license is used in a conception, any use and modifications require permission from the licensee. 4. General Content Policies '4.1. - Applied Everywhere' These policies are applied everywhere possible to post contents, including pages, comments, user pages, blog posts, chat, and even images, though some policies here may be taken a bit more lightly on chat. '4.2. - No Profanity' Please don't use profanity. Profanity words that are not too offensive, are normally accepted if it is not overly used. However, if the profanity words are also violating other content policies(No maturity, No Racism), they are taken heavily on uncensored use and is taken lightly but is still not allowed on excessive uses if they are censored. This rule is taken more lightly on chat, as it is a place to relieve stress, but excessive usage are still not recommended and will be warned or blocked. '4.3. - No Maturity' Please don't post any sexual, suggestive content. This is taken very seriously and may results in major punishments. These contents will then be deleted. Drugs are also not allowed. '4.4. - No Violence' Like above, please don't post excessively violent content that may not be suitable for the younger audience. '4.5. - No Racism' Please don't post any racist or politically sensitive content. These contents will then be very likely to be deleted. '4.6. - No Religious Debates' It's ok to refer a religion in your conceptions, but don't bad-mouth about any religion in any way. These contents are also very likely to get deleted. '4.7. - No Horror' Don't openly post horror content that're too creepy. This may seem like a weird rule, but not everyone can handle horror. '4.8. - No Threats in Contents' Don't openly threaten anyone in your contents unless you're trying to warn him and have good reasons. If you do so it'll get deleted and you'll get warned and blocked very soon. '4.9 - No Spamming' Self-explanationarily, you can not spam in your contents, which is an extremely harassing action, and may get you warned or blocked very easily. This includes misused big numbers, off-topic post, and advertising. 5. Picture And Userpage Policies '5.1 - Make Them Appropriate Pictures' Make them as creative as you can but no rude or offensive things on it. '5.2. - Make Your Userpage Look Nice (Optional)' This is an optional choice but you can make your userpage look nice. Add conceptions of what you did and pages you created. But inappropriate pictures are excluded. '5.3. - Friendly Userpage' Never openly states your "enemies" or what users/conceptions you hate on your userpage. If your userpage has any signs of anger or hatred towards someone/something, you'll be warned to edit it. '5.4. - Appropriate Userpage' Never posts inappropriate content like drugs, sex, violence, etc. in your userpage (see Section 4). If your userpage has inappropriate content, you'll be warned to edit it. '5.5. - No Spam' In addition to pages and blog posts, don't spam and/or vandalize other users' userpages. 6. Blog Post Policies '6.1. - Everything Non-conception' Everything that's not a conception or a list of conceptions go to blog posts. Don't post your personal opinions or news as mainspace edits. '6.2. - Appropriate Content and No Spam' Again, everything in Section 4 applies. You are also not allowed to spam and/or vandalize other users' blog posts. '6.3. - Make Your Blog Posts Useful' Don't make meaningless blog posts to spam the wiki or give disturbing news that don't have anything to do with anyone else. 7. Chat Policies '7.1. - Be Social' You can talk about anything on Live Chat, whether it's BCoW, life, school, video games, animes, whatever. Don't force people to just talk about one topic or force people to talk about things related to PICoW or Plague Inc. '7.2. - Sharing Conceptions' You can share your conceptions, in fact it's very recommended to do so on chat, and you can also spoil the in-development ones and invite people to help you develop it! However, when advertising your conception, you have to follow the Advertising Policies, or you may be warned and punished. '7.3. - No Personal Threats' If you know that a certain user on chat is sensitive, scared and/or easily disturbed by a certain topic, don't openly talk about that topic in chat to avoid offending that user. '7.4 - No Spam' Do not overly send useless, repetitive messages that does nothing helpful at all. Generally, because this is a place for you to relief yourself, this rule is taken more lightly than other main pages. However, when someone is annoyed and you are asking to stop, stop it. 8. Forum Policies '8.1 - Make it appropriate' Again, everything in Section 4 applies. If a thread violates the rules, it will be closed or even deleted. '8.2. - Forum Game Policies' '8.2.1. - No repetition' To prevent duplicate games, there should not be more than one of a kind of game. '8.2.2. - No spam' Do not make forum games that promotes spam, such as "Count to 1000000" or "Random Game". 9. Recommendations The points stated in this section are not compulsory. However, they're recommended for conceptors to do, because they help making organization much easier! '9.1. - One Page per Conception' It's recommended to have one page per conception or at least, per series of conceptions. Pages like "My Ideas" or "My Conceptions" or "My Plague Ideas" are discouraged. '9.2. - Internal Links' It's recommended to have a link to another page in this wiki (a.k.a. "internal link") in your page. It'll help new users get familiar with the contents of the wiki! '9.3. - Self-Made Pictures' It's recommended to use pictures you drew or edited yourself in your pages. Using pictures from the net, though they may be pretty, is an unpleasant sight to the users who know where they come from. '9.4. - Documented Template' It's recommended to have a document file for each Templates. Doing so can guarantee correct use of your template from other people. '9.5. - Signing your Conceptions' Although we can always dig up the author of a conception by looking at the History, it's always recommended to sign your conception by putting 3 or 4 tildas (~) at the end of the page (the extra tilda will also generate a timestamp, which let us know exactly which hour and minute you made that conception) for ease of management and ease of resolving permissions-related cases, and other users won't be confused on who made your conception, thereby giving you more direct credits.